


A Completely Unoriginal HS au

by Lacrosse_CandyCorn_Puns



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, High School AU, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrosse_CandyCorn_Puns/pseuds/Lacrosse_CandyCorn_Puns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite couple in a Hs Au!</p><p>(I won't take this down but it's shit tbh, I wouldn't recommend it. It's been touched up but it's still reeeeally bad...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Completely Unoriginal HS au

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this over a year ago, and then forgot my password :( I'm back though, and I'm revising it!

APOV-First day of my new High school. Hurray. Note the sarcasm.

I sighed, and threw on my helmet, climbing onto my motor scooter. I sped off, hoping to make it to school on time. Once I got there, I locked my scooter to the rack, and walked off, polishing off the last of my breakfast muffin.

I just finished filling my locker, and closing the door, when I was thrown against the locker. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Really, it wasn't too original...

As the goon in question got ready to throw a punch, I raised my knee. I don't need to tell you where it hit. My assailant cursed, and let go of me. I gave him a distasteful look, and turned away. That was a mistake.

I was tackled from behind, and landed on the floor with a not-so-graceful fall. "Ung..., ow" I groaned. The kid meerly sneered at me, and punched me. Right. In. The. Face. That sure hurt.

So, naturally, I retaliated. Hard. I got him right in the gut, with a satisfying "oomf". Just then, a blonde girl, clearly athletic, walked by. She saw us, and stopped.

"Now now, we can't be beating up the new kid, can we?" At the sound of her voice, the big goon turned around.

"Heh, heh, no..." He said with, was that fear? This girl was obviously considered scary here, which confused me a little. Now don't get me wrong, I'm sure there's reason for that, but… this girl looks very non-threatening. Not weak, per say, but... not overly strong either.

"Good, now run along, Medusa." she said, cracking a smirk. (Medusa? That doesn't really sound like a name that would fit the bully...)

He nodded, and ran out of there, faster than I'd ever seen anyone run before. This girl really is something...

"Medusa, huh?" I said, as I brushed myself off.

"Nah, he's just so ugly, eye contact with him could turn you to stone!" She said, laughing. "I'm Sadie," she said, still smiling, although softer now, and stuck out her hand.

"Anubis" I responded, shaking it. "Like the Egyption god?" she asked, seemingly intrigued.

"Yeah," I said with a small blush on my ears, "mom was kinda obsessed."

"Well, let's get you to class, death-breath"  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Turns out, she was in my first, fourth, and seventh classes, which was cool, I liked her. After Math, we headed to lunch. I grabbed a slice of pizza, and followed her to an empty table.

We ate lunch, and just talked. Soon school ended, and I made my way home. Sadie and I had traded numbers during the day, so I texted her for a bit, before starting my homework.

Soon a few hours had passed, and I heard my dad open the door and enter the house. I bounded down the stairs, and asked him about his day.

"It was fine..." he said slowly, with a look of confusion on his face. "It seems your day was much better than mine though, what's got you in such a good mood?" he inquired.

"Nothing," I mumbled, feeling the blush spread across my neck and ears. "I just made some new friends, is all". God, he could see write through that, damn it!

"Uh huh," my dad responded, a teasing grin spreading across his face. "Well, whoever she is, I'm sure she likes you too."

"Dad!" I protested weakly, "it's not like that!"

"Sure son, whatever you say," he agreed, obviously not meaning it at all.

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Just go make dinner, I'm starving!"

"No need!" my father exclaimed, "I got pizza! It's just out in the car, can you grab it while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure," I agreed, and my dad thanked me, heading upstairs to go to the toilet. Just then, my phone buzzed.

I pulled it out, read the message, and then reread it in shock.

'Want to go out this Friday? As a date? There's a great new movie that I've been dying to see...' -Sadie

Pizza AND a date?! The first day in a new town isn't as bad as I thought it would be...


End file.
